Colección de drabbles de Tainaka & Akiyama
by LadyMoon6
Summary: Pequeñas historias de Ritsu y Mio. Húmedo: Aquellos sueños eróticos que uno pensaba que no se haría realidad, terminan haciéndose realidad.
1. Límite

**********************************************Advertencia:** Los personajes de K-ON! le pertenecen a Kakifly.

* * *

_**Límite**_

No sabia porqué los Dioses la castigaban de esa manera.

Es en serio. No lo entendía.

Esta vez, su mejor amiga, se había pasado con la broma. No sabía si perdonarla o implementarle la ley de hielo por algunos días. O meses. O años. Quién sabe, en realidad. Lo único que sabia, en ese momento, es que no deseaba verla. Ni dirigirle palabra alguna. ¿Cómo se le ocurre dejarle una nota en su buzón, en donde el título dice: Ai?

Love.

Amore

Amare

Amour

Minne

Así lo haya escrito en todos los idiomas del mundo, la bajista sabia lo que eso significaba. Ritsu, su mejor amiga de la infancia, estaba enamorada de ella. No. Aquello debe ser una broma de mal gusto por parte de la castaña ¡Era imposible que sucediera! Se levanto de la cama, se cambio de ropa y salió en dirección a la casa de su mejor amiga. Si es que aún lo consideraba así.

Tenía que acabar con esa broma.

¿Era, en realidad, una broma?

Mientras caminaba, pensaba en todos los momentos que ha vivido con su mejor amiga. No había nada que las uniera, excepto la banda que habían formado. Por un momento, sintió una punzada de dolor. Llegó a la casa, que tanto conoce, tocó el timbre y espero, de manera paciente, a que le abrieran la puerta. Llevaba días sin ver a la baterista, ni le pasaba palabra. Todo a raíz de la nota.

—Mio. ¿Qué ha pasado? —la bajista, ante la pregunta de la señora Tainaka, se quedó paralizada. Confundida.

—¿Por qué lo pregunta, señora Tainaka?

—Ritsu ha pasado estas dos semanas metida en la biblioteca de su padre. No come, no duerme. Sólo pasa tomando Whisky y fumando.

Balde de agua fría.

—¿Cómo? —se pasó. Ritsu Tainaka se paso de la raya.

Mio entró. No esperaría respuesta, porque no tenía pensado en tocar la puerta.

La puerta de madera se abrió de golpe, dejando mostrar la silueta de la bajista. Lo que vio, hizo que se le encogiera el corazón. Ritsu estaba sentada en el sillón, detrás del escritorio, fumando un cigarrillo y con el vaso a medias de Whisky. Camino a paso lento.

—¡Ritsu! —el grito de Akiyama, hizo que la baterista brincara, despertando de sus pensamientos.

—Hola... Mio —arrastraba las palabras.

—Esta vez si te pasaste el límite, Ritsu Tainaka.

—Que me importa. Al final, estoy sola, como siempre.

Otra vez, su baja autoestima.

Mio le puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello, mientras se sentaba en sus piernas. Le acariciaba el rostro con ternura.

—Idiota. Te amo más que nadie. Aquí estoy, no estas sola.

Nunca más, Tainaka sobrepaso el límite de las bromas pesadas, y había aprendido a expresarse sin usar el sarcasmo.

_Ai:_

_Mio. Siempre estuve enamorada de ti. Pero sé que no me corresponderás, por eso, me alejo de ti. Te deseo lo mejor y que seas feliz._

_Ritsu T._

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

No es una historia nueva, por si lo están pensando.

En realidad, es una colección de drabbles de mi pareja favorita de Ritsu & Mio. Me base en la tabla de vicios, que encontré en algún momento por el mundo del Internet, y que incluso lo use cuando hice los drabble de Mihara & Yamazaki y Touya & Tomoyo, personajes de Sakura Card Captor. Que por cierto, ya los retome y en los próximos meses, habrá sorpresas sobre ese fandom.

Ahora, no sé si publicarlos cada semana, es decir, los domingos; o dos veces por semana, domingo y miércoles, por ejemplo. Eso lo decidirán ustedes.

Sin más que decir, me despido, espero que disfruten de la lectura y por favor, dejen un **Review**, me harán una escritora feliz.

Bye.


	2. Dolor

**********************************************Advertencia:** Los personajes de K-ON! le pertenecen a Kakifly.

* * *

**_Dolor_**

¿Por qué el mundo se empeña en ser cruel?

Sentada ahí, en una banca del parque que solía frecuentar cuando era pequeña junto a su mejor amiga, miraba el cielo gris que amenazaba con llover. Por momentos se perdía en los recuerdos. Aquellos que la hicieron feliz junto a esa persona que tanto amó, y que aún sigue amando. No entendía que fue lo que pasó, o porqué la dejo. Sólo sabía, que ella jamás volvería sonreír. Ya no tenía fuerzas para luchar.

Pensaba en que había fallado, pero no encontraba respuestas. Sólo se formaban más preguntas, que no la conducían a ningún lado. Volvió a mirar el cielo gris, lágrimas salen de sus ojos dorados, y se dejaba llevar por el mar de sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo. Todas se habían ido. Todas habían hecho su vida como soñaron siempre. Mugi estaba viviendo con Sawako en un Penthouse, en Osaka. Yui y Azusa se casaron en Estados Unidos, y viven bien. Y ella...

—Lo nuestro no funciona, Ritsu. Es mejor tomar caminos separados.

Estaba sola.

Dolor.

Su corazón latía, porque quería vivir un poco más. Pero su alma, le pedía a gritos que se fueran a un lugar mejor. No soportaba la soledad. Todo lo que hizo por Mio, todo lo que dio por ella, de nada sirvió. Ahora, ella es feliz con otra persona. Se levantó del asiento, se guardó las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, y empezó a caminar. Aquel acantilado se veía precioso. Ya era hora de escuchar a su alma, y no a su corazón.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

Lamento un poco la tardanza en subir este segundo Drabble, pero aquí esta.

Es un poco triste, pero me salió en un momento de tristeza y soledad.

Sin más que decir, me despido, espero que disfruten de la lectura y por favor, dejen un **Review**, me harán una escritora feliz.

Bye.


	3. Té

**********************************************Advertencia:** Los personajes de K-ON! le pertenecen a Kakifly.

* * *

**_Té_**

El salón de música ligera estaba inundado de conversaciones y risas. Baterista y guitarrista principal, eran las encargadas de hacer más amena la tarde de té después de clases. Los instrumentos reposaban en sus sitios correspondientes. Azusa se cansó en insistir en que tenían que ensayar, y terminó por unirse a la conversación.

Ritsu, de vez en cuando, lanzaba miradas a Mio. Estaba enamorada de su mejor amiga, pero no le diría nada. No quería dañar su buena de amistad de años. Miro su reloj, percatándose que ya era tarde, y que debían partir para su casa. Antes que dijera algo, Yui se adelanto, de manera pausada, recordando que tenía cosas que hacer, que ya era hora de irse para sus respectivas casas.

Mio y Ritsu caminaban de manera pausada, y en un silencio para nada incomodo. Sólo ellas dos. La castaña quería decirle sus sentimientos a su mejor amiga, pero no podía. La amistad que llevan por años, desde que eran niñas, se lo impedía. Llegaron a la residencia Akiyama, y como siempre, la baterista la dejaba al pie de la puerta. Se miraron por unos momentos, y la bajista entendió lo que su amiga hiperactiva quería decirle, pero no dijo nada. Esperaba que fuera ella que dé el primer paso.

—¿Quieres pasar?

—Claro. Pero no me quedaré mucho tiempo, Mio.

Mio fue a la cocina, después de haber dejado su mochila y a su amiga en su habitación. Preparo té verde, el favorito de Ritsu, y sirvió un par de galletas con chispas de chocolate. Entró a su habitación y encontró a su amiga, acostada en la cama, con las manos detrás de la cabeza mirando el techo. Puso la comida en la mesa que tenía y se sentó en el filo de la cama. La baterista estaba absorta en sus pensamientos.

Unos suaves labios se posaron en los suyos, despertándola de los pensamientos que tenía.

Grises vs Dorados

Se entregaron con pasión y amor. El té verde con las galletas, quedaron en el olvido, pero fueron testigos del amor que se profesan bajista y baterista.

I've always loved, Mio.

I've always loved, Ritsu.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

Otro drabble más. Y por lo visto, este como que esta un poco mejor y no tan triste y con pensamientos suicidas como el anterior.

Espero que les guste mucho. Disfrútenlo.

Sin más que decir, me despido, espero que disfruten de la lectura y por favor, dejen un **Review**, me harán una escritora feliz.

Bye.


	4. Partido

**********************************************Advertencia:** Los personajes de K-ON! le pertenecen a Kakifly.

* * *

**_Partido_**

Los minutos pasaban, las jugadoras de ambos equipos no hacían daño en la portería contraria, y el marcador seguía igualado a cero. Azusa y Mio alentaban a sus parejas para que marcaran un gol, y así darle el triunfo, y el campeonato al equipo. Pero el rival que tenían era fuerte y digno. Estaban entregándolo todo en la cancha. También querían la victoria.

Ya nos acercamos al final del partido. Si esto sigue así, tendríamos tiempo adicional.

Maki le dio un pase de profundidad a Yui, y esta, aprovechando su velocidad, dejó atrás a la defensora, y sin pensarlo dos veces, tiro el centro. Ritsu, que había corrido casi a la par de su amiga, vio como esta le mando el pase y sin pensarlo dos veces, y de primera, pateo el balón, provocando que se metiera en las redes. La arquera no tuvo tiempo de reacción.

Todos saltaron de la alegría por la victoria y el campeonato.

Las jugadoras se alistaban para ir a un bar-karaoke a festejar el triunfo. La última en salir fue Ritsu, pero ella no iría con el resto. Mio la abrazó poniendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su novia, cuando la vio acercarce. La castaña y la pelinegra salieron en dirección a su departamento. Mio no entendía porqué su novia no quería ir con el resto del equipo al bar. Era lógico que fuera para brindar y compartir un agradable momento.

Su novia hiperactiva tendría sus motivos para no ir.

—¿Te gustó el gol, Mio?

—Si. Fue un bonito gol.

—Ese gol lo hice para ti. Te lo dedico.

Ritsu la besó.

Esa noche se entregaron mutuamente. La castaña quería demostrarle a su novia, que ella es importante en su vida y que por ella, haría lo que fuera. Es su motivación para seguir, es su motor de vida.

_Watashi wa anata o aishite.* _

_Anata wa watashinojinseidesu**_

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

Otro drabble más. Voy actualizando a paso de tortuga, pero es que no he tenido tiempo, trataré de que sea más seguido, espero poder hacerme espacio.

Deseo que les guste mucho. Así que disfrútenlo.

Aquí les pongo el significado de las dos frases en japonés. Fueron sacadas del Google Traductor, así que échenle la culpa si no están bien traducidas.

*Watashi wa anata o aishite: Te amo

**Anata wa watashinojinseidesu: Eres mi vida

Sin más que decir, me despido, espero que disfruten de la lectura y por favor, dejen un **Review**, me harán una escritora feliz.

Bye.


	5. Rosas

**********************************************Advertencia:** Los personajes de K-ON! le pertenecen a Kakifly.

* * *

**_Rosas_**

—Genial, Tainaka. Esto te lo mereces por haberle dicho de tus sentimientos verdaderos a tu mejor amiga, a través de ese poema.

La baterista le había dejado un papel, un poema escrito por ella misma, en la mesa donde se sienta la bajista. Esta al leerlo, se quedó de una pieza, porque entendió el mensaje que le quería dar la castaña. En el salón de música, la pelinegra le propino el clásico golpe en la cabeza a su mejor amiga, y estuvo distante todo el rato del ensayo.

Ritsu sin esperar tiempo de respuesta, salió del lugar como el diablo que la lleva en peso y fue a parar al centro comercial. Quería despejar la mente. Se sentía triste. Siempre supo que Mio no la vería como algo más que una simple amiga, y que era muy poco probable, que tuviera esa clase de sentimientos hacia ella. Se había percatado, de que ella se sentía atraída por su hermano y no hacía ella. Suspiro con melancolía.

—Disculpe.

La voz de aquel muchacho, la hizo despertar de sus pensamientos y se hizo de un lado, permitiendo el paso. Poso sus ojos dorados en el local. Era una tienda de rosas y flores. Se le ocurrió una idea, que tal vez funcione, como tal vez no. Entró, hablo con el dependiente y pidió un arreglo de rosas, entre rojas, blancas y rosadas. Dio la dirección donde tenía que ser entregada, y pagó. Esa era su última oportunidad, pero sabía que había perdido la batalla contra su hermano menor.

Sonrió con melancolía.

Mio había estado llamado, casi con desesperación a su mejor amiga. Ritsu salió, prácticamente huyendo del salón, y no la espero para irse juntas hasta su casa. Eso la puso triste y preocupada. Volvió a coger el papel, para leer, nuevamente, el poema. Aquel que le dedicaba un amor, mucho más que el de una amiga. Insistió una vez más, pero nada. Salía fuera de línea. Baka Ritsu.

—Mio, ha llegado un obsequio para ti —gritó la señora Akiyama desde la sala.

La bajista salió intrigada a ver que era. Se quedó de una pieza al ver que era un arreglo de rosas, y que tenía una dedicatoria. Su madre, intuía de qué se trataba y de quien provenía. Siempre supo, que la mejor amiga de su hija, estaba interesada en ella.

_Mio:_

_Sé que te he perdido. No pude evitar darte aquel poema, donde expreso mis más sinceros sentimientos hacia ti. No soy cursi como tú, pero al menos hago el intento. Este es mi último obsequio, y me voy de tu vida, para siempre. Espero te agrade, y deseo que seas feliz con esa persona que tú corazón elija._

_Con amor,_

_Ritsu T._

Akiyama no lo espero dos veces, y salió en dirección a la casa de su mejor amiga. Su madre sonrió con ternura, y murmuro algo como: si todo sale bien, tendré otra hija en la familia. Y se dirigió hacia la cocina a preparar la cena, para cuatro.

—Idiota — sin esperar respuesta, la beso.

Mio alcanzó a ver a su mejor amiga fuera de sus casa, y le había gritado. Ritsu, al escuchar la voz de Mio, se detuvo, y la vio acercarce hasta donde ella estaba. Cuando se dio cuenta, los labios de la pelinegra los tenía estampado contra los suyos. Cuando les falto aire, se separaron para coger un poco, se miraron a los ojos. Se dijeron todo lo que tenía que decirse. Porque entre ellas, no había necesidad de palabras.

—Tus sentimientos son correspondidos. Gracias por las rosas.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

Otro drabble más, que les traigo. Ahora mi vida está teniendo más bajos que altos, y mi inspiración y mi ganas de venir por aquí son nulas. Pero hago un esfuerzo para distraer la mente, y pasarme por estos mundos.

Deseo que les guste mucho. Así que disfrútenlo.

Sin más que decir, me despido, espero que disfruten de la lectura y por favor, dejen un **Review**, me harán una escritora feliz.

Bye.


	6. Leer

**********************************************Advertencia:** Los personajes de K-ON! le pertenecen a Kakifly.

* * *

**_Leer_**

De todas las cosas que le podía haber pasado, leer ese libro cursi y romántico, fue lo peor. Pero, ¿qué podía hacer, si su novia, con esos ojitos grises y ese puchero tierno, le pedía que lo hiciera para que la ayude con la tarea? Si, Ritsu Tainaka, hacía lo que fuera por complacer a su novia, con tal de verla feliz. Porque ver a una Mio triste, o llorando, le partía el alma, y su corazón.

Y ahí estaba leyendo Orgullo y prejuicio de Jane Austen.

No negaría que estaba interesante el libro, es más, podría decir que le cayó muy bien el personaje de Lizzy (Elizabeth) Bennet. ¡Que mujer! Era alguien de admirar. Por un momento, se perdió en sus pensamientos, y creía que Mio podría ser como ella. Salvo que su novia, es un poco, sólo un poco, tímida. Pero tenía su carácter, y cuando se enojaba, era mejor salir huyendo. Sonrió con ternura. Ella sabía como controlar su carácter rebelde.

—¿Interesante la lectura? —la voz de Mio, la despertó de sus pensamientos.

—Pues...

Akiyama sonrió con amor. Sabía que a su novia le costaba abrirse sino usaba el sarcasmo. La siguiente acción, la sorprendió. De un movimiento rápido, la baterista, le cogió de la cintura y la acostó en el sofá, quedando ella arriba. Sonrió con esa coquetería que le caracterizaba, y le besó. Se entregaron en cuerpo y alma. Fue una noche interesante y, podría decirse que hasta corta, la que tuvieron.

Acostadas en la cama, Mio tenía su cabeza apoyada en el pecho de su novia, y dormitaba como un bebé. Ritsu la miraba dormir con una sonrisa. Todo lo que han vivido a sus cortos veinticuatro años, podría decirse, que la han hecho madurar y ver la vida de otra manera. Aún seguía usando su clásico sarcasmo para expresar ciertas cosas románticas. Pero, cuando estaba a solas con Mio, ella era diferente, y se abría con sinceridad.

Ya había terminado de leer el libro y podría decir que tenía la mitad del trabajo de su novia hecho. Sólo le faltaría dar una opinión honesta acerca de la historia, y lo haría en un papel. Era el único lugar donde ella podría abrirse, sin que las demás supieran algo. No entendía como es que Mio decidió estudiar Literatura. Sabía de su pasión por ello, pero jamás pensó que se lo tomaría en serio. En fin, ya estaba hecho y sólo faltaba su apreciación.

Se durmió, casi después de un par de horas de haber estado en pensamientos varios.

Mio se despertó, y al ver a su novia dormir como un ángel protector, sintió seguridad. Porque ella se sentía segura cuando estaba con la castaña. Sabía que a Ritsu le gustaría las historias de Jane Austen, y se inventó ese trabajo, en donde una persona tenía que leer una historia romántica, donde no hay el idealismo de la mujer perfecta u hombre perfecto. Simplemente hay: un hombre y una mujer, en donde sus ideas chocan por la forma de ver la vida.

Se acurrucó aún más, si le era posible, en el pecho de su novia hiperactiva. Sonrió con cierta travesura, al pensar que cara pondría Ritsu al enterarse que todo había sido una mentira. Pero no lo hizo con mala intención. Sólo quería ver que opinión tenía ella con respecto al pensamiento de la escritora inglesa. Y quería que fuera sincera, que no usara su sarcasmo.

Mañana sería otro día.

Cerró sus ojos grises, y se dejo llevar por el mundo de los sueños.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

Otro drabble más, que les traigo. Me toco reorganizar mi tiempo, así que les doy una buena noticia: todos los domingos será actualizado esta pequeña colección de Drabbles de mi pareja favorita. No sé en que momento del domingo, pero ese día lo reservo para pasarme por aquí. No diré que ya estoy mejor, pero al menos estoy avanzando un poco, y trato de ver el lado bueno de la vida.

Sin más que decir, me despido, espero que disfruten de la lectura y por favor, dejen un **Review**, me harán una escritora feliz.

Bye.


	7. Aniversario

**********************************************Advertencia:** Los personajes de K-ON! le pertenecen a Kakifly.

* * *

**_Aniversario_**

—¿Qué día es hoy, Ritsu?

—Dieciséis, Mio — contesto la castaña sin despegar sus ojos del libro. No vio el dolor que se reflejaron en los ojos de su novia. Lo había dicho como si fuese una fecha más, sin importancia.

Mio esperaba que su novia hiperactiva le haya regalado alguna sorpresa por su aniversario número tres. Si, ellas tenían ya tres años de relación y algunos de amistad. Akiyama, ingenuamente, creía que su baterista se iba acordar de esa fecha especial. Se dirigió a su habitación, para tratar de conciliar el sueño.

Ritsu se levantó de la silla, donde estaba sentada leyendo, y se fue a buscar a su novia. Desde que le preguntó que fecha era, no la había escuchado. La encontró en la habitación, dormida. Sus ojos dorados repasaron, de manera rápida, la habitación que compartían. Se percato que había una luz parpadeando de manera intensa. Era el móvil de Mio. Lo cogió, pensando que sería algún mensaje de las chicas o de sus suegros.

_Espero que la estés pasando bien el día de hoy. Ojalá Ricchan no se haya olvidado de su aniversario. Yui._

Balde de agua fría.

¡Demonios!

Por eso es que su novia tímida se fue acostar. Le había herido. Salió rápidamente del cuarto, busco en la agenda el número de un buen restaurant, separo turno para las ocho y media de la noche. Dios, sólo ella se le puede olvidar una cosa así. Miro el reloj: seis de la tarde. Tenía tiempo. Se baño, busco ropa formal. Empezó a vestirse. Despertó a Mio con un beso suave.

—¿Por qué estás vestida así, Ritsu?

—Duchate y vistete de manera formal, por favor.

La pelinegra no entendía porqué Ritsu se estaba comportando de esa manera, pero le hizo caso. La castaña se estaba terminando de anudar la corbata azul marino, se arremango las mangas hasta los codos y medio se acomodo su flequillo rebelde.

—Ya estoy —se dio vuelta para decirle a Mio que le de unos minutos más, pero se encontró con que su novia vestía un hermoso vestido que resaltaba su figura.

Quito de su cabeza imágenes pervertidas, y se concentro en hacer que su novia pase una velada bonita. Sabía que estaba hecha al apuro, pero al menos era algo. Agradecía a todos los Santos y Dioses, el haber reunido dinero para cualquier evento. Y ese era uno, y muy importante. Ritsu condujo con la mirada perdida.

—Perdóname Mio. Olvidé que hoy es nuestro aniversario y te traté mal. No es la gran cosa, pero al menos encontré una reservación en tu restaurant favorito.

Akiyama cogió el rostro de su novia, le dio un suave beso en los labios y le sonrío.

Después de la cena, vino el mejor regalo de aniversario.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

Otro drabble más. Espero que les guste. No sé que más decir, excepto que les agrade la historia, y se entretengan un rato.

¡Feliz domingo!

Sin más que decir, me despido, espero que disfruten de la lectura y por favor, dejen un **Review**, me harán una escritora feliz.

Bye.


	8. Necesidad

**********************************************Advertencia:** Los personajes de K-ON! le pertenecen a Kakifly.

* * *

**_Necesidad_**

Siempre me había considerado independiente, rebelde. No tenía porqué rendirle cuentas a nadie, pues ni siquiera lo hacía con mis padres y hermano. Pero, desde que llegó ella a mi vida, todo cambio. El mundo al cual yo estaba acostumbrada, se fue derrumbando de a poco, y me vi atrapada en una espiral, que cada vez más, me llevaba hacía el terreno el cual yo no quería entrar. No, de nuevo.

Hace un par de años, tuve una relación. Al principio todo fue bonito, tranquilo. Sin embargo, mi trabajo me consumía cada vez más, y mi relación empezó a deteriorarse. Mi ex pareja se quejaba de la poca atención que le daba, pero sentía que estaba siendo injusta con ella, ya que, yo no sentía nada por ella. Sólo había accedido a estar a su lado, por petición y ruegos de ella. Fui clara desde el principio, pero parece que guardo falsas esperanzas.

Desde en ese entonces, yo me prometí a mi misma no tener una relación. No quiero depender de nadie ni sentirme prisionera. No quiero volver a sentir. Tal vez mis argumentos sean patéticos, pero es lo que siento. Y todo a raíz, de una primera relación que tuve, y esa persona me engaño con mi propio hermano. Desde ahí, aprendí que no debo depender de nadie, y empecé a vivir mi vida, sin rendirle cuentas a nadie. Es obvio que mi familia nunca se entero de aquello.

Creo que por eso, en mi antigua relación no me fue bien. Tal vez.

—¿Otra vez pensando en el pasado, amor?

—Me es inevitable no hacerlo, Mio.

Desde que estoy saliendo con Mio Akiyama, empecé a tener la necesidad de rendirle cuentas a ella, de ser el príncipe de armadura y cuidarla. Ella sabe todo de mí, como yo sé todo de ella. Nos acompañamos mutuamente, nos amamos.

—Deja de atormentarte. Aquí estoy yo para ti, amor.

Si. Mio Akiyama es mi ángel que ilumina mi vida.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

Otro drabble más. Espero que les guste. No sé que más decir, excepto que les agrade la historia, y se entretengan un rato.

¡Feliz domingo!

Sin más que decir, me despido, espero que disfruten de la lectura y por favor, dejen un **Review**, me harán una escritora feliz.

Bye.


	9. Control

**********************************************Advertencia:** Los personajes de K-ON! le pertenecen a Kakifly.

* * *

**_Control_**

El sonido de las notas entonadas por el grupo HTT en el cuarto de música, resonaban las paredes que lo rodeaban. Sólo ellas podían crear semejante armonía, mientras tocaban algunos de sus éxitos. La guitarrista principal, cogió un poco de agua para refrescarse, mientras que la tecladista y segunda guitarra, compartían ideas acerca de alguna noticia nueva sobre la banda. Pero el cantar era otro entre bajista y baterista.

Mio Akiyama se había caracterizado desde siempre, por ser la tímida, responsable y sería de la banda. Ritsu Tainaka, era, precisamente, el polo opuesto a ella. Aún no comprendían como es que podían ser la "pareja perfecta", si en realidad, eran tan opuestas como al agua y el aceite. La bajista estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, al igual que la baterista. Y todo, porque hace dos noches atrás, ellas habían hecho el amor.

Mio llegó a la casa de su mejor amiga, porque necesitaba hablar. Necesitaba decir muchas cosas que llevaba guardando en su corazón desde hace tiempo. Podría decirse, desde que estaban en segundo año, y ella empezó a salir más con Nodoka, sin saber que su mejor amiga se estaba poniendo celosa de esa relación. Ritsu la atendió como siempre suele serlo. Pero había algo diferente en ella: estaba apagada, y no usaba su sarcasmo característico.

—¿Pasa algo, Ritsu?

—Pasa esto —halo a Mio de la cintura, y le estampo un beso en la boca. Fue correspondido.

Hicieron el amor varias veces en la noche. Cuando la bajista se quedo dormida en el pecho de su mejor amiga, esta empezó a tener pensamientos más serios acerca de la relación que tenían. Se durmió minutos más tarde.

—Mio, ¿Nos vamos? —Ritsu la había despertado de sus pensamientos.

Salieron de la preparatoria en dirección a la casa de Mio. Ambas iban en silencio. Al llegar, después de haber caminado una cuantas cuadras, la bajista la invito a quedarse. Ritsu acepto.

Nuevamente hicieron el amor. Y por lo que veían, Ritsu se quedaría en casa de los Akiyama. Suerte que tenía el haber dejado una muda de ropa de su uniforme en su segundo hogar.

—¿Te gusta tener el control, no es así Ritsu?

—Me es inevitable. Necesito tener el control, para yo poder estar tranquila. Si no lo tengo, siento que perderé la cabeza, Mio.

La bajista sonrió y la beso.

Después de todo, a Mio le gustaba ver esa faceta de Ritsu.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

Otro drabble más. Espero que les guste. No sé que más decir, excepto que les agrade la historia, y se entretengan un rato.

¡Feliz domingo!

Sin más que decir, me despido, espero que disfruten de la lectura y por favor, dejen un **Review**, me harán una escritora feliz.

Bye.


	10. Mentir

**********************************************Advertencia:** Los personajes de K-ON! le pertenecen a Kakifly.

* * *

**_Mentir_**

—¡Ritsu Tainaka!

—Dime... Mio

Akiyama se fue sin decir una palabra. Su castaña le había mentido y eso era algo que no perdonaba fácilmente. ¿Por qué tuvo que mentirle? No entendía. Ella siempre había sido una novia buena y paciente con la castaña hiperactiva. Sin embargo, cuando se entero que estaba saliendo con otra persona, casi por dos semanas, cuando ella le había jurado que no era cierto, se le partió el corazón.

Ritsu se golpeó fuertemente la cabeza. ¡Tenías que ser cabezotas! Ella quería darle un bonito regalo por el cumpleaños de su novia, y todo se había ido al infierno, gracias a la chica que andaba detrás de Mio. De seguro metió inquina diciendo que ella estaba saliendo con otra chica, cuando no era cierto. Dios, no sabía a quien quería matar. Cogió su chaqueta y se fue al bar de su mejor amigo, iba a beber lo primero que se le cruzará por la cabeza. Ya nada le importaba.

Era tarde. Mio había regresado al departamento que alquilaban, y no encontró a Ritsu. A pesar de todo, ella la amaba con locura, y si tenían que separarse, no le quedaría otra que aceptar la realidad. El reloj marcaba ya las doce y media de la madrugada, y Ritsu no aparecía por ningún lado. Decidió esperar una media hora más, y saldría a buscarla.

Su móvil sonó.

—Akiyama

—¡Mio-chan! Es Ricchan —se le paró el corazón cuando Mugi le dijo el nombre de su novia.

—¿Qué pasó Mugi?

—Ven al bar que queda a cuatro cuadras de tu casa.

Mio salió con el corazón en la garganta. De seguro Ritsu se fue a beber. El alcohol siempre fue su debilidad, desde que estaba en la preparatoria. Al llegar, vio a su novia totalmente borracha, forcejeando con Mugi y Yui. La guitarrista principal observo a Mio, y con la mirada le pidió que las ayudase. No podían lidiar con una castaña, que a parte de ser hiperactiva, era también testaruda y necia. Tainaka se empeñaba a seguir tomando, y sus amigas no la dejaban.

—Ritsu, amor, deja de tomar. Vamos a casa, ¿si?

—Mio... yo te amo... jamás salí con otra mujer que no seas tú. La chica con la cual salí era mi prima, es arquitecta y me estaba ayudando a conseguir el departamento —habló de manera rápida, atropellando las palabras.

—Ya, amor. Mañana conversamos bien, ahora vamos a casa, por favor.

—Te amo Mio. Si me dejas, me mato. Así de simple son las cosas. No voy a perder contra esa imbécil. Lo juro.

Al llegar al departamento, acostó a la castaña en la cama. Agradeció la ayuda a sus amigas, y les prometió avisarles si pasaba cualquier cosa. Ritsu tuvo suerte. Se acostó a lado de su novia y velo toda la noche por ella, para que este bien. Ritsu al levantarse, sintió una punzada de dolor en la cabeza. Siempre decía que no volvería a tomar, pero le era inevitable no hacerlo cuando tenía una situación que la deprimía.

—Toma estas pastillas para que se te quite el dolor.

—Gracias... Mio.

Silencio.

—Lo que dije en el bar, era verdad Mio. Esa chica es mi prima, y me estaba ayudando a conseguir un departamento. Quería dártelo por tu cumpleaños, tú sabes que yo jamás te mentiría. Me conoces bien.

Mio le acarició el rostro con dulzura. Sonrió con ternura.

Le dio un sutil beso.

Si. Ella sabía perfectamente que su baterista hiperactiva, nunca le diría una mentira que la pudiese lastimar.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

**¡Perdón!**

Lo sé, lo sé. Debí subir este drabble el día domingo que pasó, pero no pude, tuve varias diligencias que hacer y no me dio el tiempo para subirlo. Por eso lo hago hoy y el domingo, si subiré el siguiente. No se preocupen. Por esta semana, tendrán dos drabbles de nuestra pareja favorita.

No sé que más decir, excepto que les agrade la historia, y se entretengan un rato.

Sin más que decir, me despido, espero que disfruten de la lectura y por favor, dejen un **Review**, me harán una escritora feliz.

Bye.


	11. Tabaco

**********************************************Advertencia:** Los personajes de K-ON! le pertenecen a Kakifly.

* * *

**_Tabaco_**

No entendía nada.

¿Por qué Ritsu tiene tabaco en su mochila?

Mio observaba de lejos a Ritsu, y la veía apagada, ida. Hasta podría decir que la castaña disminuyo notablemente su ritmo alocado en la batería. ¿Qué la tenía así? No podía seguir con esa angustia en su corazón y en el primer receso que tuviesen, la enfrentaría, pidiéndole que por favor le diga que es lo que mismo esta pasando con su persona. No quería verla así.

Mio jamás fue partidaria del tabaco. Siempre le pareció un mal que mata a las personas de a poco. Tuvo la experiencia de su padre, que por muchos años, había sido adicto al tabaco, provocando su muerte. Sin darse cuenta, unas pequeñas lágrimas traicioneras salieron de sus bellos ojos grises. No quería que Ritsu pasara por lo mismo. No quería perderla. Porque no sólo era su mejor amiga, era también su persona especial.

Ritsu miraba salir el humo que expiraba de sus labios. No veía a Mio como amiga, sino como algo más. Pero sabía que la pelinegra jamás la vería de esa forma. Para ella, Ritsu era sólo su mejor amiga de la infancia, con la cual compartía muchas cosas, a pesar de ser diferentes. Otra calada más, y sus pensamientos se fueron con el humo que salía.

—¡Ritsu! —llamó la bajista.

—¿Mio? ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Eso no importa. Lo que me importa es saber porqué estas tú fumando.

—Nada importante, Mio.

—No me evadas, Ritsu.

—¡Te amo! Eso es lo que pasa, Mio. Te amo más que una amiga, pero tú me ves como sólo tu mejor amiga de la infancia.

Akiyama sonrió con ternura. Tomó con sus manos el rostro de su castaña hiperactiva, y la beso.

—Yo también te amo, Ritsu.

La castaña empezó a disminuir el tabaco. A veces fumaba para relajarse un poco, y pensar en las cosas que ha vivido, desde que se hizo novia de Mio. Si, todo ha cambiado.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

¡Aquí estoy!

Como les prometí, hoy domingo he subido otro nuevo drabble más. Esta vez si me di tiempo para hacerlo. Espero les guste.

¡Feliz Domingo!

No sé que más decir, excepto que les agrade la historia, y se entretengan un rato.

Me despido, espero que disfruten de la lectura y por favor, dejen un **Review**, me harán una escritora feliz.

Bye.


	12. Sumisión

**********************************************Advertencia:** Los personajes de K-ON! le pertenecen a Kakifly.

* * *

**_Sumisión_**

Si la señora Tainaka pensó que Mio Akiyama sería una sumisa por completo, se equivoco.

La bajista puede ser tímida, responsable, pero jamás será sumisa. Nunca lo fue con sus padres, no lo será con otra persona. A pesar de las diferencias que haya tenido con su suegra, Akiyama no le faltó el respeto. Le dolía estar así con la persona importante en la vida de su novia, pero no le quedaba de otra, pues si algo no tolera, es estar bajo control de alguien. No fue criada de esa manera.

—Mio, mamá quiere que vayamos a cenar en la noche.

Suspiro. Tendría que ir, aunque no quisiera.

Al llegar a la residencia Tainaka, la señora saludo a su hija y a su nuera con educación, y con cierta felicidad, por decirlo así. Ninguna de las dos sospecho nada. Sólo querían la cena, conversar algo de no más de veinte minutos y salir de ahí. Sorpresa se llevaron al encontrar al señor Tainaka y a Satoshi, hermano menor de Ritsu.

La cena fue tranquila, y amena. Conversaron de todo un poco. Llegada las nueve de la noche, la señora Tainaka le pidió de favor a Mio que la acompañe al despacho de su esposo. Akiyama fue detrás de ella, en silencio. Ritsu se contrario, pero al recibir la sonrisa afable de su padre, y el pulgar arriba de Satoshi, se tranquilizó apenas.

—Mio-chan. Discúlpame por haberte tratado así —Akiyama mostraba confusión. La señora prosiguió —. Sé que es raro para ti que te este hablando de esta manera, pero la verdad, lo único que estoy haciendo es dañar a mi hija, y su relación que tiene contigo.

—¿Por qué ese cambio tan repentino?

—Al principio pensé, que si tu eras sumisa ante Ricchan, ella sería feliz. Ya sabes como es ella, le gusta controlar todo, y ser siempre el centro de atención. Pero, al darme cuenta con el pasar del tiempo, que lo único que estaba provocando era alejar a mi hija mayor de mi lado, y que ustedes fuesen infelices.

—No tiene porqué disculparse, señora Tainaka.

Ambas se dieron un abrazo, y supieron que desde ese momento, que las cosas iban a cambiar para bien.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

¡Aquí estoy!

Lo subo un poco tarde, pero lo he subido. Espero que les guste y les agrade.

¡Feliz Domingo!

No sé que más decir, excepto que les agrade la historia, y se entretengan un rato.

Me despido, espero que disfruten de la lectura y por favor, dejen un **Review**, me harán una escritora feliz.

Bye.


	13. Porno

**********************************************Advertencia:** Los personajes de K-ON! le pertenecen a Kakifly.

* * *

**_Porno_**

Ritsu había ayudado a su hermano menor con la limpieza de su departamento. Había varias cajas apiladas, listas para ser entregadas a alguna empresa de reciclaje. Como Satoshi estaba estudiando derecho, tenía ciertos libros que le pudiesen servir a Mio. Así que le pidió, la caja que tenía esos libros, para llevársela a su departamento. Sabía que su hermano menor no los utilizaría, ya que él prefiere usar el iPad que le regalo su padre, cuando se graduó de la preparatoria.

Se llevó la caja al departamento, pero tuvo que salir enseguida a una reunión en la empresa.

Mio llegó al departamento que compartía con su novia, antes de tiempo. La reunión fue corta, y ese día no tenía clases en la universidad. Vio la caja ahí, en una esquina de la sala. _La curiosidad mató al gato, Mio_. Si, su conciencia es una muy buena consejera, por supuesto. Sin poderlo evitar, se acerco a la caja a ver que contenía. Lo que vio la dejo perpleja.

Había porno. De toda clase.

Las dudas saltaron enseguida: ¿Acaso ella no era lo suficientemente buena en la cama? ¿Acaso Ritsu se harto de estar con ella, que busca esas cosas?

No entendía nada. Sin darse cuenta, unas cuantas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos grises.

Ritsu llegó a casa, totalmente agotada. La reunión se extendió más de lo debido, y lo único que quería era estar junto a su novia, y mimarla. Pero al entrar al lugar, lo encontró en silencio. Sabía que Mio debía estar ya ahí, puesto que ella no tenía clases en la universidad. Escucho un ligero gemido desde la habitación que compartían. Se puso en alerta. Camino con precaución, y con cierto temor.

Lo que vio allí le partió el alma.

Mio estaba acurrucada en posición fetal llorando como niña pequeña.

—¿Mio? ¿Qué ocurre, cariño? —preguntó la castaña con delicadeza.

—¿Ya no te satisfago?

—¿De qué hablas?

—¿Si ya no te satisfago en la cama?

—Claro que sí. Adoro hacer el amor contigo. ¿Qué preguntas son esas, Mio?

—Entonces, ¿Por qué tienes porno en el departamento?

Grises vs Dorados.

Ritsu salió disparada a ver el cartón que contenía los famosos libros de "Derecho".

—¡Satoshi, hijo de la gran...!

El grito de la castaña alerto a la pelinegra, y salió a verla. Estaba descontrolada queriendo matar a su hermano menor. Todo había sido una confusión y Satoshi tuvo que pedir mil disculpas a su hermana y cuñada. La baterista había llamado a su hermano a decirle hasta de lo que se iba a morir. Él explico lo que sucedió.

El mejor amigo de él, le había jugado una broma. En el cartón que decía libros de "Derecho", había puesto porno, y en el cartón donde se suponía que debía estar la porno, había puesto los libros de Derecho. Ritsu ya le devolvería el cartón, pero en ese momento, cogió a su novia y se la llevo al cuarto. Quería demostrarle cuanto la amaba y cuanto adoraba hacer el amor con ella.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

¡Aquí estoy!

Subiéndolo más temprano. Como es domingo y parece que tengo cosas que hacer, no sé si me vaya a dar tiempo para subirle, así que decidí subirlo ahora. Espero que les guste y les agrade.

¡Feliz Domingo! Disfrútenlo.

No sé que más decir, excepto que les agrade la historia, y se entretengan un rato.

Me despido, espero que disfruten de la lectura y por favor, dejen un **Review**, me harán una escritora feliz.

Bye.


	14. Medicina

**********************************************Advertencia:** Los personajes de K-ON! le pertenecen a Kakifly.

* * *

**_Medicina_**

—Ritsu... —la voz amenazante de su mejor amiga, le puso los nervios de punta.

—No lo haré, Mio.

Ritsu se había enfermado, porque tuvo la genial idea de quedarse bajo la lluvia por horas, y luego, al llegar a casa, se durmió con la ropa mojada. Ahora, estaba en casa, acostada en cama, y con un fuerte resfriado acompañado de fiebre. Falto a clases, y Mio fue a visitarla para saber el motivo de su ausencia. La señora Tainaka, le comentó muy sutilmente, que su hija mayor tuvo un arrebato de locura, y ahora esta pagando las consecuencias.

—Siempre haces lo mismo, Ritsu. Ahora, te tomas la medicina.

—No lo haré. No quiero hacerlo.

Akiyama suspiro con frustación. ¿Por qué su mejor amiga tenía que ser tan testaruda y necia? Dejo los medicamentos encima del velador, que se encontraba al lado de la cama, y salió de la habitación. La castaña cerró sus ojos, tratando de conciliar el sueño. Daba gracias a Kami-sama, que ese día era viernes y no se atrasaría mucho con los deberes y apuntes.

—Mio... te amo —susurro la castaña entre sueños. Mio escucho y se quedo de una pieza.

¿Eso era lo que tenía su castaña? ¿Estaba enamorada de ella y por eso hizo semejante locura?

Akiyama había regresado de hablar con la mamá de Ritsu, y haberle mandado un mensaje a su madre, diciéndole que se quedaba en la casa de su mejor amiga, cuidándola. Fue cuando escucho el susurro de su mejor, Sonrió con ternura. Ella también tenía el mismo sentimiento, desde hace mucho, pero su timidez le había ganado. Ahora tendría una oportunidad de demostrar sus sentimientos.

Ritsu se levantó al escuchar un ruido. Pero se llevó la sorpresa de su vida al sentir los labios de Mio contra los suyos.

—¡Mio! Traidora.

Akiyama sonrió al comprobar que su plan resultó un éxito. Se puso la medicina en su boca y al besar a la baterista, se la paso. Se acostó a lado de su castaña hiperactiva, poniendo la cabeza sobre su pecho. El sueño las fue venciendo, y se quedaron dormidas. Ya hablarían al siguiente día sobre los sentimientos que tenían sobre la otra.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

¡Aquí estoy!

Lo acabo de subir, porque hoy fue un día muy complicado para mi, pero aquí está. Espero que les guste y les agrade.

¡Feliz noche de este domingo! Disfrútenlo.

No sé que más decir, excepto que les agrade la historia, y se entretengan un rato.

Me despido, espero que disfruten de la lectura y por favor, dejen un **Review**, me harán una escritora feliz.

Bye.


	15. Vergüenza

**********************************************Advertencia:** Los personajes de K-ON! le pertenecen a Kakifly.

* * *

**_Vergüenza_**

No entendía porque le hacían aquello. Es como si disfrutarán de ver su sistema nervioso alterado. Sentía que todas estaban en su contra, incluida su novia hiperactiva. ¿Por qué se empeñan en ponerle esos trajes? Ella se sentía a gusto tocando con el uniforme de la preparatoria o, a lo mucho, con el Kimono. Pero no, querían ponerle ese traje provocativo, y ella se rehusaba por completo.

—Mio, ¿Por qué no te quieres poner ese traje? —preguntó Ritsu, cuando estaban ya en la casa de Akiyama.

—Es muy vergonzoso, Ritsu.

—Te he visto desnuda, y no eres para nada vergonzosa.

—¡Ritsu! —la castaña sonrió. La abrazó con ternura

—Has estado con bikini cuando hemos ido a la playa, Mio. Eres hermosa, no deberías ponerte así. Ademas, el traje no es tan revelador.

—Ritsu...

Se quedaron un momento así, abrazadas. La baterista entendía a Mio. Desde pequeña fue tímida y vergonzosa. Ya en la secundaría y luego en la preparatoria, perdió de a poco su timidez. Pero seguía siendo vergonzosa para ciertos temas. Suspiro, y no fue desapercibido por la bajista. La miro un momento a su novia, tenía los ojos cerrados, y el ceño fruncido.

—No te atormentes, Ritsu.

—No lo hago, princesa.

Se juró a sí misma, que trataría de dejar la vergüenza de un lado. Como si le leyera el pensamiento, Ritsu le dijo que ella la ama tal cual es.

Si, Ritsu era la mejor novia del mundo, y ya iba siendo hora de devolverle algunos gestos.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

¡Aquí estoy!

Lo acabo de subir, porque hoy fue un día muy complicado para mi, pero aquí está. Espero que les guste y les agrade.

¡Feliz tarde/noche de este domingo! Disfrútenlo.

No sé que más decir, excepto que les agrade la historia, y se entretengan un rato.

Me despido, espero que disfruten de la lectura y por favor, dejen un **Review**, me harán una escritora feliz.

Bye.


	16. Calor

**********************************************Advertencia:** Los personajes de K-ON! le pertenecen a Kakifly.

* * *

**_Calor_**

Si había algo que molestara a Ritsu Tainaka, era el calor. Ese era el verano más caluroso que había tenido en su vida. Ya no aguantaba más. Se desanudo el listón, y se desabrocho los dos primeros botones de la blusa. ¡Le importaba un carajo que estuviese yéndose en contra de las normas de la preparatoria!

—Ritsu. Arreglate bien el uniforme.

—¿Estás loca, Mio? No sé como te aguantas tú este calor, estando así bien vestida.

—Sólo sigo las reglas del instituto, Ritsu.

—Eso eres tú, bien lo dijiste. No yo. Sabes que soy rebelde.

Ritsu cogió sus cosas y se fue para su casa. Ni siquiera pasó por el club de música, a pesar de que tenía aire acondicionado. En realidad, la castaña se fue porque por alguna extraña razón, se sentía incomoda estando en el instituto. Al llegar a casa, subió a su cuarto, se quito la ropa, se quedo en ropa interior, y con el aire acondicionado prendido. Su mente empezó a recordar cuando la vio a Mio, en el verano pasado en bikini, cuando fueron a la piscina que tenía Mugi en su mansión.

Dios.

Mio si que tiene un cuerpo exquisito. Como quisiera hacerla suya, pero estaba consciente que no podía. Sólo eran amigas, aunque ella no sentía lo mismo.

—¿Extrañabas verme así, Ritsu?

¿Qué?

Akiyama estaba ahí, en su casa, en su cuarto, sólo con lencería provocativa. ¿En qué momento entró? No importaba. Tainaka no se controló, y le estampo el mejor beso de toda su vida. Una cosa llevo a otra, y terminaron en la cama, haciendo el amor.

—Siempre te he amado, Ritsu.

—Yo también, Mio.

Al menos, la castaña y la pelinegra pudieron apagar el calor que llevaban en sus cuerpos.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

¡Aquí estoy!

Espero que les guste y les agrade.

¡Feliz tardede este domingo! Disfrútenlo.

No sé que más decir, excepto que les agrade la historia, y se entretengan un rato.

Me despido, espero que disfruten de la lectura y por favor, dejen un **Review**, me harán una escritora feliz.

Bye.


	17. Húmedo

**********************************************Advertencia:** Los personajes de K-ON! le pertenecen a Kakifly.

* * *

**_Húmedo_**

—¡Ah, Ritsu! Sigue...

Abrió sus ojos grises, para encontrarse con la oscuridad de su habitación. Otra vez había tenido sueños húmedos con Ritsu, como todas las noches, desde que acepto sus sentimientos hacia la baterista de la banda. Tenía miedo de que ella no sintiera lo mismo, y que por el contrario, su mejor amiga, la viera como una rara. No, no se arriesgaría para nada. Se levanto, y en la ducha termino de hacer, lo que en el sueño húmedo estaba haciendo.

En la preparatoria, la baterista hiperactiva estaba perdida en su mundo. Es más, ni siquiera prestó atención a lo que decía Sawako en clase. Mio, ni se diga. Las chicas y su tutora sabían de que se trataba. Incluso Yui se lo dijo a su novia, en el receso mientras almorzaban. Al terminar las clases, todas subieron al salón de música. Sin embargo, las implicadas, no tenían ni la más mínima idea del plan que habían preparado sus amigas.

—Ricchan, Mio-chan, lamento decirles, pero hoy no habrá ensayo. Se nos ha presentado unos inconvenientes.

—Está bien —la ojigris cogió sus cosas, y salió del lugar.

Al llegar a su casa, se encontró con que su mejor amiga estaba ahí, parada esperándola. ¿Tan distraída estaba que no se percató que la castaña se quedó en la puerta del salón, y que apenas le dijeron aquello, salió disparada? Sonrió con su sonrisa más falsa, pensando, tal vez, que la chica que la tiene loca, no se daría cuenta. Pero antes de decir una sola palabra, la baterista la halo de la cintura, y le estampo tremendo beso apasionado.

—Yo también tengo esos sueños húmedos, Mio.

—¿En serio? —estaba sorprendida.

—¿Te parece si entramos a tu casa, y hacemos realidad esos sueños?

Cabe decir, que ambas, no salieron en todo el fin de semana de la habitación.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

¡Aquí estoy!

Lamentos recién publicarlo, pero tuve problemas con la laptop y luego con unas diligencias personales. Pero aquí estoy y para compensar mi tiempo perdido, y ausente, el domingo publicaré otro drabble más, ¿les parece bien? Espero que si.

Espero que les guste y les agrade.

¡Feliz mitad de semana! Disfrútenlo.

No sé que más decir, excepto que les agrade la historia, y se entretengan un rato.

Me despido, espero que disfruten de la lectura y por favor, dejen un **Review**, me harán una escritora feliz.

Bye.


End file.
